RFID systems which as such were being used in wide range of applications such as retail supply chain, postal logistics, healthcare, manufacturing etc., have now also been put to the sector of animal/livestock management (include industrial purposes and asset tracking). In the animal/livestock management sector, the RFID system is used to facilitate the identification and tracking of animals that need to be reliably monitored and/or controlled with in a particular environment.
The introduction of RFID into these applications has resulted in a more secure, efficient and accurate system of the management of the animals/live stock. The objective of using these systems is to trace and track every individual animal from birth to the slaughter house (or as per the requirements from a particular animal, for example, cow in a milk farm for extraction of milk) with its individual information (for example personal identification number, birth, vaccination etc).
An enabled RFID UHF animal tag is a technology whereby a UHF inlay has been embedded into a standard animal tag. RFID is contact less technology, which uses air interface (electromagnetic waves) to communicate with the environment. Several common frequencies (LF, HF, UHF) are used worldwide, and depending on the application the appropriate frequency is chosen. This is because LF, HF and UHF have their own strengths and weaknesses. Generally the standard technology used for animal ear tag systems is LF. The inlays used in the UHF RFID animal ear tags until now were either machine inlays, printed inlays or etched inlay which as such have a restricted read range.
Hence, there is a need in the art for UHF RFID tags having an improved read range without compromising on the accuracy of the signals being read.